warriorcatsplayfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyClan
SkyClan was once one of the main clans from the forest territories, but had to find a new camp when their territory was invaded by Twolegs. SkyClan is currently well led by their leader, Soulstar, alongside her deputy, Bluefeather. Their medicine cats, Marshall and Spottedpaw are the ones who tend to the wounded. Soulstar Soulstar, formerly Soulpool is the proud, loyal leader of SkyClan. She hasn't really been herself lately, due to lack of sleep, stress and many different things. Soulstar recently made Bluefeather her deputy of SkyClan, hoping that she will lead the clan to victory. She was devastated when Cloudstar, the leader before her, passed, hating the fact that she would never really get to see him again, but she knew she had to make him proud and she has been leading the clan well. Soulstar has a crush on Russethawk, a tom of SkyClan and would love to become his mate one day. She currently has all 9 lives left. Soulstar is a grey and white tabby she cat, with green eyes. Her pelt is slightly hinted with a bit of brown, very light brown though. Soulstar thinks the clans fighting and battling is ridiculous and stupid as she thinks it may just be a way of releasing any anger held up inside of them against the other clans; though if it came to it, Soulstar would not hesitate to protect her clan, even if it means dying for SkyClan. Bluefeather Bluefeather is a small she-cat with tinted blue fur. She is the deputy of SkyClan. She was surprised at first that Soulstar chose her to be deputy, but soon understood that she was fit for the job. Bluefeather is kind and caring towards others, but don't let that fool you, her tongue and actions are quite sharp when you get her irritated. Speaking of which, it is very hard to get her fur ruffled. She is very calm under tough situations, unlike when she was an apprentice. She also has deep respect for Soulstar, Marshall and Spottedpaw, as well as her many Clanmates. Bluefeather would rather fight with words than actions. Bluefeather becomes wiser everyday. Her mate is Thundermoon, who she loves deeply. Together they recently have had 4 kits, Bluekit, Daykit, Fawnkit and Spiritkit. Bluefeather is currently mentoring Nightpaw and has been mentoring Brackenpaw until recently. Brackenpaw died during a fox attack. Bluefeather grieved for the tom, for he was only 7 moons old. Bluefeather is proud to be a SkyClan cat and would lay down her life for the clan. Marshall Marshall is the slim, and slender Medicine Cat of SkyClan. He has a smooth black pelt and an odd white tail tip. He has soft baby blue eyes and a nick in his left ear. His claws are long and sharpened, and unable to sheath. He has long legs and is a really fast runner. Marshall is useless at hunting and gets his paws in a twist if he tries. He is witty yet impatient and often gets in moods about the slightest things. Marshall keeps his herbs neat, but the large den is filled with dust and isn't very clean. There is a few nests lined up against a wall at the back for sick patients, and two lined neatly near the entrance for Marshall and Spottedpaw. Marshall is found doing his work mostly all the time in the medicine den, and rarely gets a minute to himself. Spottedpaw Spottedpaw is a pretty tortoisehell cat with a brown tuxedo coat of fur and bright golden eyes. She is rather calm and is always very kind to everyone, because she prefers to be nice. Spottedpaw has been through a lot in her life. Her parents died when she was little, and her big sister was killed by some rogues. Ever since, Spottedpaw has vowed herself to always keep her claws sheathed as her paws were never made to spill and shed blood. She took an interest in herbs when she was 5 moons and always wanted to help everyone as much as she could, so she was chosen by Marshall when she reached the proper age to start her apprenticeship. Spottedpaw respects everyone in SkyClan and really likes it there. She was named after Spottedleaf, a past medicine cat of ThunderClan because she looks very much like her. However, Spottedpaw doesn't believe in StarClan. She prefers to use common sense and logic, as she is a very rational cat. But even so, she has never judged the cats who have faith in StarClan and has never tried to change them in any way. Spottedpaw is very sweet and caring, and she loves being a Medicine Cat with all her heart.